Happily Ever After
by NashMarquez
Summary: Is Horatio still thinking about Marisol? Or is he over her? Is the love for her still there or has he moved on? -ONE-SHOT-


**A/N: Short one-shot. Thanks for giving it a chance. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Horatio Caine stood in the middle of the room, eyes searching for a familiar face. As he observed the place, it dawned upon him that this place reminded him of one person. Marisol. His wife. His late wife. He looked around once again and she caught his eyes. Slowly, he walked forward towards her and as he got closer to her, he began to recognize her. It was his wife. It was Marisol. He leaned into her. He breathed in her scent.

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart." He whispered.

"Actually you're right on time." He smiled and took a seat across the table, in front of her. He stared at her. She was still as beautiful, especially in that white dress. Her smile, her hair, her eyes. They were still as gorgeous as before.

"You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He took her hand in his. Staring at the ring he gave her during their wedding day, he caressed the back of her hand gently.

"I missed you Mari." He said softly just enough for her to hear.

"I miss you." She replied, smiling.

Horatio took the time to absorb her beauty. It had been too long. He gently traced circles on the back of her hand, enjoying the softness and the delicateness of her skin. He smiled as he was enjoying the feel of her skin on his hand and enjoying the beauty in front of him. That was until he felt a sting on his lower right. It was this very sharp pain. He looked at his wife and he saw her eyes becoming a little watery. He pulled back his jacket slowly and he could see blood seeping through his white shirt. He looked back at his wife.

"Horatio, you know you have to go back." He stared at the blood on his shirt. It was spreading rapidly.

"I know sweetheart." His eyes were still fixed on his shirt absorbing the blood.

"You have to get up. Go now." Marisol tried to encourage him. He needed to go. It was not his time yet. He couldn't be with her just yet.

Horatio didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with her. He longed to be with her. He missed her. He wanted her to bring him to wherever she was going as long as she was there with him. It was time he stayed with her. He didn't want to be separated from her. He didn't want to be away from her anymore. Marisol watched as he struggled with the pain and the hesitance to leave her. She knew he didn't want to leave her. She knew he wanted to stay with her but he couldn't. She wouldn't allow him to.

"You have to go back Horatio. You have to get up."

* * *

"Hang in there buddy. Hang in there." The paramedic tried to give words of encouragement. Horatio was shaking uncontrollably. He was seizing up. He was hallucinating. The paramedic heard him calling to someone but he couldn't hear it clearly. His pulse was going down. His blood pressure was dangerously low due to the blood loss suffered.

"Lieutenant Caine. Hang in there Lieutenant. You're gonna do just fine." The doctor took over, rushing to get him into the emergency room. Once again, they heard Horatio calling out to someone but they still couldn't figure out who.

* * *

"Horatio, you know you have to go back."

"Yes sweetheart."

He watched her in her white dress, walking away from him, leaving him alone to fend for himself. Once again, she was leaving him and he felt more alone than before. He didn't want that. He wanted to be with her. He wanted the life that they were supposed to have. He just wanted to be happy with her.

* * *

The team got a call out about the shooting and about their lieutenant. As quick as possible, they rushed to the hospital. Seated on the bed, Natalia wept. If Horatio hadn't tried to save her, he would still probably survive the shot. He didn't have to save her. He didn't have to risk his life for her. Eric, Ryan, Calleigh and Frank made their way towards Natalia. Calleigh went forward to give her friend a hug. She knew that Natalia was blaming herself for what has happened to Horatio.

* * *

"Mari…I missed you."

"It's not your time Horatio. You still have so much to live for." She turned to face him. He was distraught just like the first time she left him. She didn't have the heart to leave him again.

"Don't leave me again. Please." Tears started to form in her eyes. He was begging her. He was never known to beg. It was not like him to beg.

She took a step forward. She looked at him dearly. She knew she couldn't leave him again. It was too painful for her but would it be selfish to take him away from the world who needed him? Would it be mean?

"Mari…" He whispered. "Don't leave me please."

Perhaps this time, it wouldn't be selfish of her. He wanted to go with her. He begged her. It wasn't like she forced him. He had wanted it. Besides, she missed him. She wanted him there with her. She wanted to be happy with him. She took another step forward. Now the other way round, she took his hand in hers, gently caressed the back of his hand. She smiled lovingly and turned around, pulling him with her slowly.

* * *

The doctor came into the room where the team was. He looked gloomy. He looked as if all light had disappeared from his life. The team knew he had bad news.

"I'm sorry." Those words were the most painful words they could ever imagine. It hurt to hear them in such circumstances. Now they understood why those words were never enough when they told it to families of the victims.

Their lieutenant was gone. Forever.

"If it helps, he was calling out to someone named Marisol." Shocked, everyone looked up to the doctor. Now it was the doctor's turn to be confused.

"She was his wife." Eric answered with a heavy heart. He felt a lump in his throat, just talking about his late sister. "She was murdered." He sighed softly.

_"Well at least he's happy with her now." _He smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Oh..And Thanks! I'll see you soon on another project. :)**


End file.
